You Can't Leave
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil thinks about moving out but will he change his mind after he tells Dan the news?


"Dan?" Phil Lester called as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was a Saturday night. Phil had spent hours and hours debating on whether he should tell his best friend and flat mate, that he was planning on moving out. This was something that he had been thinking about doing for weeks now. He had finally made his mind up. He wanted to move out. Not because he hated living with Dan. He just felt like it was something he needed to do. He was turning 27 years old soon. He wanted to start doing things on his own. The only thing he was worried about was how Dan was going to take the news. He knew Dan wasn't going to be happy about it, that's for sure.

"Yeah?" Dan called back. Phil took a deep breath as soon as he heard Dan's voice. He was not looking forward to having this conversation with Dan. He's been dreading having this conversation with Dan. Phil shook his head and finally walked into the lounge, where Dan was sitting on the couch, on his laptop. Dan looked up and smiled when he saw Phil. "Hey. Haven't seen you in a couple of hours." Dan said.

"Um, yeah…" Phil began to say. "There's something that I need to talk to you about." Phil said. Dan frowned.

"Sounds pretty serious. What's up?" Dan asked. He shut his laptop and sat it beside him. Phil walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dan. Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Phil?" Dan asked.

"I've been thinking about something for a few weeks…" Phil began to say. Dan stared at him. "You know that I love you to bits and pieces. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Phil said. Dan nodded. "But, I'm turning 27 soon and I-I think it's just time for me to be out on my own now."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Dan whispered.

"I want to move out." Phil said. Dan stared at him with shock.

"Wh-Why would you want to do that?" Dan asked nervously. He took a deep breath. Phil bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan. "Was it something I did to make you want to move out? Did I do something wrong?" Phil quickly shook his head.

"No! No, of course not. It's none of that." Phil assured him. Dan frowned.

"Then why would you want to move out?" Dan asked nervously.

"I love living with you Dan. It's always been fun but…" Phil sighed. "I don't know. I just…I just think that I'd be better if I moved out. Things would be easier for me and even for you. We'll still be friends. I want to find somewhere in London. I'll still do the radio show every Sunday and we'll see each other. We can still make Youtube videos together." Phil said. Dan shook his head. "Dan…"

"No. You-You can't move out. I won't let you." Dan said. His eyes began to water up.

"Dan, I've already made up my mind. I've already started looking for apartments." Phil said.

"No." Dan repeated. He took a deep breath. "I-I need you, Phil. You don't understand."

"Dan, you're 22 years old. You're a grown up. You can take care of yourself." Phil said.

"You're not listening to me, Phil!" Dan yelled. Phil blinked a few times.

"I am listening to you." Phil whispered. Dan let out a sigh.

"We've been together as best friends for four years. That's a really long time." Phil nodded. "And we've been through a hell of a lot together. You may not know this Phil but you practically saved me." Dan told him. Phil frowned.

"You never told me that before." Phil whispered. Dan shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it was obvious. I need you more than you think, Phil. You have no idea." Phil bit his lip. "Whenever you go away for holiday's…I barely make it through the week. I spent half my time lying on the floor because I don't know what I'm doing with my life. You-You complete me." Dan whispered. He shrugged his shoulders and then he looked down at his hands. Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. He sat closer to him. "Please don't go." Dan begged.

"I-I didn't know that I meant that much to you." Phil said with shock.

"Of course you mean that much to me, Phil!" Dan said. "You're my best friend and I-I lo-love you."

"Well, I love you too, Dan." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.

"No! Not like that." Dan mumbled. Phil blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked nervously. Dan looked up at him again.

"I love you as more than friend." Dan whispered. Phil's eyes went wide with shock.

"R-Really?" Phil asked. Dan slowly nodded and then he looked down at his hands again. "Hey, Dan, look at me." Phil said. Dan shook his head. Phil reached over and gently grabbed Dan's chin, and made him look up. Dan stared at Phil.

"It's okay if you don't love me back." Dan whispered. It was Phil's turn to roll his eyes.

"Okay, stop right there." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times. "Who said I didn't love you back?" Phil asked.

"Phil, you don't have to do this…" Dan began to say. Phil cupped Dan's face with his hands. Dan stared at him.

"I'm not doing this just because I feel sorry for you, alright?" Phil whispered. Dan didn't say anything. "I'm doing this because I do love you and I care about you. It just took me a little longer to figure that out." Phil said. "And I want to be with you."

"Does this mean you're staying?" Dan whispered. Phil smiled and nodded.

"Yes, this means that I'm staying. I can't leave you after this." He whispered. He leaned forward and he pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he kissed Phil back. Dan had been waiting four years for this moment. Four years. That was a long time. Dan smiled as he began to kiss Phil back. Phil pulled away a few seconds later. "I love you." Phil whispered, not taking his eyes away from Dan.

"I love you, too." Dan said. He wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. Phil chuckled and hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer. Dan snuggled close to Phil and rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil smiled as he looked down at Dan. He was glad that Dan talked him out of moving. It was a stupid idea anyway. Phil was much happier being with Dan. Dan was his best friend and now he was his boyfriend.


End file.
